therollinggirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Center of the World is the 2nd episode of ''The Rolling Girls'' anime. Short Summary Masami races to the scene as the Hiroshi Town Propellers face certain doom, trapped on a roller coaster after Takumi blew up part of the track. Masami refuses to fight Kuniko without Maccha Green, but discovers that everyone except Nozomi has seen through her ruse. As the roller coaster hurtles down the tracks, Masami runs off to change into her Maccha Green outfit while a Rest from Higashi Murayama tries (and fails) to stop the coaster. At the last moment, the Propellers fly away to safety while Maccha Green arrives just in time to save Nozomi and Yukina. Kuniko has a brief flashback to her past but then decides to fight Masami anyways. The force of their battle becomes so dangerous that they end up in the same hospital for two months, while President Misono decides to keep both of their heart-shaped jewels. The next day, Nozomi and Yukina decide to travel across the country and grow stronger so they won't have to rely on Masami all the time. Before they leave, they are quickly joined by former Higashi Murayama Rest, Ai, and a girl in a gas mask named Chihaya. Plot Masami races to the amusement park on her motorcycle just in time as the Hiroshi Town Propellers are trapped on a roller coaster after Takumi blew up part of the track. On the roller coaster, hearing a chat between Nozomi and Yukina about the condition of the roller coaster about to derail, the members of the Hiyoshi Town Propellers just realised that they are in danger. Just then Masami come to the scene to find out that the squad members are on a dangerous roller coaster trap. Masami then turns to see that the Takumis are surrounding the amusement park, Kuniko Shigyou and her assistant Yukari Otonashi are there to stop her. The two then reveals to Masami that they have Masami's Mock Maccha Hyper Robot in their hands, which was actually a gigantic balloon and order the Higashi clan's member to stop the roller coaster for a short while, gave Masami options whether to ask Maccha for help and surrender to Higashi Murayama. When the members of Hiyoshi talk to each other, Nozomi and Yukina realized they are held as hostages by Higashi clan. Kuniko then offer Masami a third choice which if she does not surrender she must fight with her and told Masami that the previous tricks she used is not applicable anymore and that she confront Masami one to one. Yukari and Kuniko then reveals to Masami that they have already knew that she is Maccha Green. The Hiyoshi members only started to realize this and that Masami's big secret as Maccha Green is revealed. This rumour is spread among Higashi members, but Masami denies the fact she isn't Maccha and she can't fight. Kuniko then let off the roller coaster since Masami deny it and while the roller coaster was let off, Nozomi started figured out that Masami is Maccha. Masami is left in question whether she want to save her clan or not. Yukari and Kuniko thought of Masami's Maccha costume and threat Masami to make a decision or watch her friends in danger. Haruka is watching the reaction of the Moonlight stone in the reaction room. The Hiyoshi members finally down to a coaster fright and elsewhere Masami is changing her Maccha Green outfit. The coaster changes route as the Takumi set up the trap. Then explosion occurs, and these makes Yukari surprise as she never know that these are made without plan. Kuniko reveals to Yukari that she is the one behind this and this includes the hell roller coaster trap. Elsewhere, Ai Hibiki tries to stop the roller coaster but was overcame by her clan mate. Yukari starts to worried if the whole acts of Kuniko violates the Twin Tower Declaration excessively, but was replied by Kuniko she do not care at all. While the roller coaster was moving, Den-san pulled off the safety handle of the seat and this caused all the Hiyoshi members to be blown away fly away to safety. At the last moment, the Propellers fly away to safety while Maccha Green arrives just in time to save Nozomi and Yukina. Kuniko has a brief flashback to her past but then decides to fight Masami anyways. The force of their battle becomes so dangerous that they end up in the same hospital for two months, while President Misono decides to keep both of their heart-shaped jewels. The next day, Nozomi and Yukina decide to travel across the country and grow stronger so they won't have to rely on Masami all the time. Before they leave, they are quickly joined by former Higashi Murayama Rest, Ai, and a girl in a gas mask named Chiaya. Characters * Masami Utoku * Nozomi Morimoto * Yukina Kosaka * Kuniko Shigyou * Yukari Otonashi Trivia Major Events Category:Episodes